Kashigo's ABC's
by UDntKnowMe
Summary: ABC's Kashigo style. One-shots. Chapter 1: An Art's Work - "Kashino is always so organized, he places his things on the proper place, and always knows where to look for them, unlike Amano, Ichigo, who is always all over the place, but what happens when he is not? Trouble? Anger? Shock? Hatred? Well, we never will know will we?"


**Me: so I'm back with a new story**

**Kashino: again?! is it a one-shot or multi-chapter**

**Me: its a drabble series**

**Kashino: a what?**

**Me: A series of one-shots. Hey! so I know this is very cliché, but I thought you know why not give it a shot! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere**

* * *

Letter A: An Art's Work

A blond sat by the lake enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of him. Oh the beauty nature holds. He had a serious look on his face as his tounge stack out because of his focus, determination fully evident in his caramel-colored eyes, yes, truly this was the best example of focus.

"Kashino!" whined a brunette "what is it Amano?" He asked, his fous still directed on the notebook "can't we play now? Andou-kun Hanabusa-kun is waiting you know," Ichigo stated "come on Ma-kun, Amano-san is waiting," Andou said, The blond said nothing as he continued sketching on the notebook "what are you sketching anyway Kashino?" Ichigo asked "yeah Kashino?" asked Hanabusa as he smirked.

Kashino immeditely slammed his notebook shut and diverted his attention to the brunette "i-its n-nothing," he stuttered "Oh reallly now," Ichigo said as an evil smile appeared on her face, Ichigo grabbed the notebook and ran, little did she know what secrets were hidden in the notebook.

"Amano give me back the notebook!" Kashino shouted, Ichigo looked back and threw the notebook out of fear once she saw the very red Kashino, not only because of the running, but the thought of her reaction as well. Kashino caught the notebook and set it down on a near by bench, he looked back at Ichigo and ran after her.

A few minutes later and they were tired of playing the game 'tag'.

"Okay you had your fun now," Kashino said panting "now lets go practice." he said, Ichigo simply nodded annd skipped away "how could she be so energetic after all that running?" he asked, Hanabusa just shrugged.

**-during practice-**

Kashino is always so organized, he places his things in the proper place, and always knows where to look for them, unlike Amano, Ichigo, who is always all over the place.

"AMANO!" Kashino shouted after seeing the girl's work station "can't you be more organized?" he nagged, Kashino was a very good nagger he could rant on and on and on whenever it came to Ichigo.

"s-sorry," Ichigo said as she quivered from fear, Hanabusa just shook his head as he placed his fingers on his forehead, while Andou sweat dropped.

"look," Kashino said "look around," he commanded "is this the kinda area you want to work around," Kashino said, Ichigo's eyes twitched at the sound of Kashino's yelling "and who will end up cleaning this huh?" Kashino questioned "Ugh! You never learn," he said refusing to let Ichigo speak, Ichigo was about to say something, but "your always like this," he said "making a mess and we always have to clean it up," he said, Ichigo had enough "and YOU, your Always like this," she said this time imitating Kashino, "you NEVER let me talk, never hear me out." With that Ichigo has had enough, so she ran, ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"Ne Kashino," Hanabusa said catching the blonde's attention, Kashino did not answer, but Hanabusa continued anyway "you really like hurting girl don't you?" Hanabusa said, provoking Kashino. Kashino gritted his teeth "shut up," he said as he clenched his teeth.

With that Kashino stormmed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving a smirking Hanabusa.

"I'll show him," he muttered.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was by the benches where she noticed something. "Isn't that..." she muttered to herself.

Ichigo walked over to the suspicous thing and her eyes widened. "Kashino's notebook?" she asked unsure, she took a peep. _'yup it's Kashino's alright. No doubt, this is his hideous handwritting,'_ she thought.

As soon as she flipped the pages of the notebook her eyes widened in surprise. Inside were all beautiful sketches of...

Kashino stormed of and went to his dorm to get his sketch book, when he searched it was no longer there. His eyes grew big and he ran down back to the room where they practiced-it was not there. He went to other rooms-not there. Salon de Marie-no there. Neither was it in the library, lost and found nor classroom.

"Andou, Hanabusa," Kashino said panting, tired of running around. "Woah! Kashino didn't know there was a marathon today," Hanabusa joked. "H-A-H-A-H-A! Very funny," Kashino said sarcastically."Seriously guys. My scetch pad is..." he said stopping at the horrid words that come next. "Gone? Stolen?" Hanabusa guessed pausing to looking at his nails then look up "with Ichigo-chan?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows, Kashino starred at his two friends in horror realizing that what Hanabusa said was very much possible.

Ichigo planned to give kashino back his notebook, but it's contents constantly haunted her.

For the next two weeks the two avoided each other, even during practice. While the other two team mates were worried, though they very well knew the reason for the I-don't-know-who-you-are act, they wondered how long this whole thing would go on.

"Okay class don't forget to hand in your homework by the end of the week. No submission means _zero," _sensei said emphasizing zero. Ichigo looked at her homework in horror she could burst into tears right now-no joke. Ichigo stood up and made her way to Rumi. Rumi sympathetically patted Ichigo's back, knowing how terrible she is on this subject. The two headed to there lockers and when Ichigo opened her locker and a note fell out.

_Lockers beside the dinning hall 6 o'clock. TONIGHT._

_~anonymous_

"Who could this be?" Ichigo wondered.

"What did you say Ichigo-chan?" Rumi asked busy talking about -according to Ichigo- useless stuff. "Nothing," she said '_this person has the same handwritting as Kashino, but Kashino has been avoiding me lately so I doubt it'_ she thought.

Ichigo was pacing around her room wondering if she should go to that so-called 'anonymous' person. With all the pacing Ichigo soon fell asleep. Ichigo soon woke up and looked at the time it read 6:30. Ichigo rubbed her eyes and jumped up remembering the important events that will be taking place tonight.

"hello?" she said reaching the -now deserted- hallway. Kashino soon stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

"u-um I know this was a r-really complicated process," Kashino said stuttering and blushing at the same time "d-do you have my notebook?" Kashino asked."Y-" but before Ichigo could say anything the notebook dropped out of her bag. Ichigo and Kashino both bent down to grab the notebook at the same time and their hands both brushed against each other. Kashino got it and slumped down against the wall and Ichigo soon followed. "So you know what's inside. Huh?" Kashino asked "yup," Ichigo said "why?" Ichigo asked "What does it mean?" Kashino simply chuckled. For the first time Kashino chuckled! And Ichigo could do nothing but stared in awe. "I'll show you." And with that Kashino bent down and his lips slightly brushed against hers and ran away.

With that Ichigo can't help, but thank _An Art's Work_

* * *

**Me: Here it is to Make up for my longggg absence**

**Kashino: serves you right! more work!**

**Me: XP aww you want me to post more often**

**Kashino: NO! **

**Ichigo: Hehehe~ review!**


End file.
